The Guardian
by soggywaffles321
Summary: When the orphaned daughter of Amon is found by the world leaders; Kuvira takes initiative to raise the child as her own. This causes an overall breakthrough in Kuvira's life, and causes Kuvira to think not only about the child's life experiences -but her own.
1. who's the girl?

**Okay guys. This fanfic includes my OC Kanami (the little girl) enjoy!**

"Okay, all done."

The Healer stood from the observation table where the small girl laid; softly giving her the go to sit up again now that the medical observations were over. She walked over towards the door, opening it about to walk out when the child behind her softly hushed out.

"Don go… you keep here."

She turned to see the girl hunched over with an arm outstretched towards her; the world leaders outside the room peaking in the see the small child as they continued their discussion.

The twins stood silently as Tenzin criticized Tonraq for letting something this vile happen; Fire lord Izumi standing in the corner glaring at us all for our nonsense as Lin continued to search the child's history through files, and avatar Korra and Suyin trying to calm everything down as Kuvira arrived right on cue.

They all stared at her awkwardly, remembering that they "forgot" to send her an invitation.

"Kuvira you have no business being here. I suggest you leave at once!"

It was then that Kuvira rolled her eyes at Su's comment, clearing her throat before speaking.

"Su I find your Jealousy to be rather annoying and quite tedious, you're already old and have a handful of children. And the fact that you want more but you're too old to reproduce is so pathetic it's actually quite funny."

Su stiffened at her words as Korra walked in between the two in an attempt to calm Su down.

"Both of you need to stop. The only concern at the moment is the wellbeing of the child, Su; I'm going to need you to deal with Kuvira for the time being… I was the one that preferred she come, because of experience herself as a... Um..."

"Orphan."

The word sliced through the air, a sting to it as it quickly made its way out of her mouth.

"But why can't we just send her to an orphanage? Or find her normal parents?"

Eska and Desna questioned with curiosity as Tenzin cut in.

"The child is too powerful. We can't risk letting her into the care of the wrong people. A child with her abilities must be raised under a sturdy figure; enough to persuade the child into doing good –not evil. The girl has already been affected by enough evil… She needs a Guardian that will show her right from wrong."

Kuvira looked through the open door to see the young girl patiently waiting, a stuffed frog in her arms as she playfully held it in the air; perhaps to make it "fly".

Unsure of what she was getting herself into, Kuvira looked beside Lin who was searching through the child's files.

"Who is she? What's her history?"

Immediately everyone's eyes darted to Kuvira's causing her to raise a brow. Tenzin looked down at the ground, Suyin sighed heavily and paced away, Izumi and the Twins walked the opposite direction, and Tonraq held Korra's hand as she inhaled sharply before speaking.

"You really don't know?"

"Know what? She's an orphan with good bending… right?"

Lin handed Kuvira the child's files as she spoke.

"She's not just any orphan, she's the biological daughter of Amon, and younger sister of Koroku Nakamura; one of the biggest criminal threats the southern tribe had ever seen due to his revolution."

She words scrambled in Kuvira's head as she looked through the files, her birth certificate, and other important documents.

"And the mother?"

She asked as she continued searching.

"Died of illness when she was seven. Father went missing when she was five, she lived under the custody of her Brother Koroku for two years… until _this_ happened."

"Can you please be more specific Lin. Saying "this" doesn't describe anything to me at all."

She looked down at Lin who continued to sit against the wall; looking at korra with what seemed to be _pleading_ eyes. With Lin's plea –korra took a deep breath, taking the files from Kuvira and scavenging through them.

"Last week I visited my father in the south pole; we knew to be careful because of the rising crime due to the rebellion; but we received a call from one of our men… when we tracked the call… we ended up at one of the abandoned houses near the mountains. When we walked through the door…..

She exhaled shakily her hand rubbing her temple as she spoke once more.

"We found out where all of our soldiers and guards were disappearing too… there were… there were bodies, everywhere. A majority of them were already decapitated or stuffed into bags –but each body had its political ranking carved into its torso…"

Korra shivered as she continued to stare at the ground; Kuvira literally standing with her jaw dropped open; eyes darting to the young girl in the room before them.

"So… you found her there?" She asked as her eyes were still glued to the small child.

Tonraq took initiative this time, informing Kuvira himself so Korra wouldn't have to bring up the terror filled memories by explaining them.

"I called all of our guard immediately; when we walked through the door we heard screaming, then… splashing. I told Korra to leave instantly to find medical help as I ran to where the screaming came from…. In the bathroom there were bodies as well, but what caught my eye was a man kneeling over the bathtub. It was Koroku… it took me only and instant to realize he... He was drowning the child. I took him into custody, and Korra saved the young girl's life."

Kuvira hadn't even realized her hands were pressed over her mouth as she continued to watch the child, a sorrow rising inside her as memories of her own were brought to mind.

"Has… has she made a full recovery?"

The three of them looked at each other as Lin spoke up.

"Well the injuries around her neck have almost made a full recovery… but they found much deeper scaring in… other... Places..."

Kuvira shot back; locking eyes with Lin hoping not to confirm the worst.

"I hope you're not implying what I think you're implying."

There was absolute silence. Lin looking back at the ground as she awkwardly nodded.

She needed at least twenty stitches to repair the damage... But it's already been done… A rape kit is already being performed; the doctors confirmed penetration was the cause due do her broken barrier and the large tear in her-

"STOP! STOP. Stop…"

Her hands were now covering her ears as the twins and fire lord Izumi decided come back. She looked back at the girl who continued to play with her stuffed toy; she thought her eyes had fooled her –because for a single moment she saw herself.

"You no longer need to look for a Guardian. I will watch her."


	2. Bedrest

**Heyy guys : ) so I'm sorry this chapter was posted kinda late, I noticed how much people are liking the general idea of the story and that's honestly making me so happy! Thank you guys! Enjoy! **

All she did was stare at the Lady who took her here. She found the woman to be very pretty, and she remembered seeing her face before on a poster Koroku once had… noting she might have had political power considering that he burned it while mocking her... She contemplated the woman's identity –knowing her name was in the back of her mind; but she somehow couldn't reach.

She hadn't known any of the people that had come to visit her when she was sent to the healer; only the man that she remembered only the slightest bit when she'd been saved from death's grip. She paused at the thought, not even noticing the clattering of her tiny teeth or the rattling of her small body. It seemed as if the woman before her noticed this, turning around to lock a gaze.

Sighing; the woman slowly stepped towards her; kneeling down to the small child that was currently sitting in a chair much too large for her.

"I know you are going through so much right now, but I promise you, it does get better."

She gave a soft smile after she spoke as she took the girl's small hand in her gloved ones, causing a small grin to appear on the child's face.

"From this point on, I will be your guardian. My name is-

"Great Uniter?" the small child asked with curiosity as she cocked her head.

It caused a small laugh to escape Kuvira's lips; wondering if the girl actually thought "Great Uniter" was her actual name. it had been so long since she'd bubbled into laughter genuinely.

"You were close, my people call me the Great Uniter, but my real name is Kuvira. I'm quite surprised you knew my nick-name, have you heard of me before?"

The young girl smiled, but then looked downward; as if guilt were written on her small forehead.

"Yes. Koroku don' like you… but thas okay."

The small girl leaned in closer as she waved her hand for Kuvira to lean in as well to apparently tell a secret.

"he a grumpy-pants - he don' like anyone anyway... 'specially me. So don' worry 'bout it."

The child leaned back again and smiled; grabbing her frog plush toy from the side of the chair and holding it in her arms. It was then that a guard came through the door into the healer's office where the two had their private chat.

"Great Uniter, I believe the air ship awaits."

She gave a nod before he exited the room; giving her the chance to look back at the child and smile.

"Would you like to see your new home? We have to travel on an airship for a day, but you need time to rest anyway."

The child jumped from where she sat, smiling as she took Kuvira's hand and ran out the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had to be at least two in the morning as she sat in silence in her own quarters. The child refused to be alone and ended up falling asleep in the conference room of the air ship; giving Kuvira the chance to pick her up and let the girl sleep in her own quarters tonight.

She sat in a chair not too far away from her bed where the child slept soundly; contemplating the severity of her decision as she stared at the sleeping girl restlessly. The room was dark and silent except for the young girl's heavy inhales and exhales –but for Kuvira, it was a different story.

Her thoughts were practically eating her alive; her mind in a state of panic as she analyzed the situation entirely.

_Can I really be a good parent? What if I turn out to be like... My own parents? _

Her face sunk at that moment; the pressure building up in her chest as memories clouded her thoughts.

_No. _

_I CAN NOT leave this child. No matter the circumstance; I must be the support she needs. _

She didn't even realize how heavily she was breathing; pent up anxiety seeping out of her through heavy, hitched breaths of panic.

_What if I fail? _

The question stuck to her tongue like duct tape; panic over taking her as she instinctively brings her knees to her chest and lowers her face onto them.

"_What if she ends up... Hating me?" _

She whispered to herself in the darkness; the flesh eating memories tearing at her self-worth and overall confidence as droplets slipped down her cheeks.

"I _**won't**_."

Kuvira's head shot up instantly to feel a tiny hand cup her cheek seconds afterwards; the small girl in front of her sternly.

"_Kana __**won't**__ leave Kuvira_."

Never in her entire life had Kuvira experienced something so… heartfelt. At first she was completely shocked and worried about the child's well-being considering she woke her. Then she questioned whether or not this was some time of illusion or that her mind was playing tricks on her from the lack of sleep. But finally, she realized that the thoughts were finally gone. She softly placed her hand over the young girl's; gently removing it from her cheek as she smiled a melted smile for the first time in years.

"_I promise to never leave you either Kanami._"

The room felt less cold and empty, and both felt a warmth that truly came from the heart as the child wrapped her skinny arms around the woman's neck in an embrace. This took Kuvira by surprise at first; but knowing that this child was now her daughter she no longer could hold back from embracing her in return. Seeing herself in the child that appeared to care for her so.

"_Kana pledge loyalty to you… you make kana feel wanted. Thanks You." _

It was then that the woman caught her own breath; realizing exactly what she was doing for this child.. For this small girl that was practically a remake of herself.

She picked up the child; walking back over towards the bed and gently placing her on top of it before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"_You are very welcome." _

She was about to turn away when the child grabbed her hand; giving a tiny tug to cause Kuvira to turn and see that the girl scooched over.

"You wish for me to sleep beside you?"

It was then that the girl nodded; smiling as she looked at her bedside anf then at Kuvira.

The metal bender was hesitant at first; but then climbed atop the mattress; laying beside the young girl who was now moving closer to her.

_She's the cuddly type I guess _

She slid underneath Kuvira's arm; nuzzling against her in fetal position before looking up at the woman excitedly.

Kuvira chuckled to herself

"You need to get your rest Kanami"

"aren' you sleep too?"

Kuvira shook her head; trying her best to avoid the exhaustion that was taking control of her body.

"Nope. I need to stay up to make sure you sleep well."

The child nodded before her eyes fluttered shut

"Okay. Goo' nite Kuvira"

The woman couldn't help but notice how innocent she looked in her arms; her own eyes beginning to droop as she felt herself begin to doze off.

"Good night my daughter."


End file.
